


The Perfect Kind Of Crazy

by I_write_things_sometimes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Auntie Nat, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Superfamily, just endless fluff, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_things_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_things_sometimes
Summary: Steve and Tony attend Ana and Edwin Jarvis' 50th wedding anniversary vow renewal ceremony. Aunt Nat and Uncle Bucky are home watching the kids. Lots of fluff and some general adorableness ensues.AKA - the Stony Carrie Underwood “Heartbeat” AU no one asked for (but everyone definitely needed).





	The Perfect Kind Of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still knee-deep in the Together series works-in-progress (there are multiple, even if I've only posted one so far lol), but I had this little idea when listening to Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood. Great song, give it a listen! Hope you enjoy :).

It was beautiful night, Tony thought. The vow renewal ceremony had been large — larger than his own wedding — but still tasteful and elegant. The Jarvis’ had an incredibly large family, and Tony had ensured that every single member who wanted to attend the celebration would be able to. Not that Jarvis knew about that.

“They look so happy together,” Steve said from his place at Tony’s side. He tipped his chin toward the couple on the dance floor. 

He was right. Tony had never seen Edwin Jarvis look happier than he did when he danced with Ana. Tony looked at Steve and smiled.

“I have to say, I know how he feels,” Tony said, his voice soft. 

“Oh?” Steve was smiling down fondly at him now. “Is that so?”

“Mmm,” Tony hummed, pressing himself tight to Steve’s side. He kissed Steve’s cheek lightning fast. “It’s how I feel when I’m with you.”

He almost sounded shy when he said it, which was a little bit ludicrous considering they’d been married for nearly ten years now themselves. Steve’s heart melted.

He pulled Tony around so he was pressed against his chest and stole a kiss. Tony melted into him without question, and Steve broke away, smiling. 

“It’s how I feel about you too, sweetheart,” Steve whispered. He was a little louder when he continued. “What do you think? Forty years down the line we do something like this?”

“Big party to celebrate our marriage surviving forty nine years longer than anyone expected?” Tony quipped, eyebrows raised. He was smiling, though. “We’re  _absolutely_ doing that.”

Steve chuckled quietly. He glanced at the dance floor again as the music shifted to something slower.

“Want to dance?” Steve asked.

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew Steve wasn’t always entirely confident with dancing, so he didn’t usually make requests.

“You sure?”

“Of course.” Steve shrugged. “I do actually love dancing when you’re the one in my arms, you know?”

Tony beamed. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Yeah?”

“Of course, babe,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Who would ever be stupid enough to turn you down?”

“Not you, of course,” Steve said, allowing Tony to pull him to the dance floor.

“Certainly not me.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve settled his hands at Tony’s waist. “I’m a genius, or haven’t you heard?”

Steve chuckled a little and Tony felt his shoulders shake under his arms. 

They danced in small circles, moving easily to the music along with the other couples on the dance floor. It was something they hadn’t done in far too long, Tony decided. He pressed closer into Steve’s chest.

“It’s been too long since we danced last,” Steve said, his voice just barely above a whisper. It was like he could read Tony’s mind. Always had been. “I’m not even sure I remember the last time.”

“I think... Vis and Wanda’s wedding, maybe? When was that, January?”

“Hmm. I think you’re right. So it’s been  _seven months?_ ” Tony sounded incredulous, but Steve knew he was right.

“That’s just sad,” Steve admitted. He was actually a little frustrated at himself. He hadn’t danced with his husband in more than half a year?

Tony snorted a little and kissed Steve’s jaw playfully. 

“Understandable, though,” Tony said smiling. “I mean between the kids, school, SI, and your contractor work, there hasn’t exactly been a quiet moment for dancing. Or the occasion.

“Besides, it makes it special, doesn’t it?”

Steve let his regret dissipate so he could sincerely appreciate this moment with his husband. 

“Definitely,” he said, and pulled Tony even closer. 

* * *

Hours later, after they’d hugged and said their goodbyes to the Jarvis clan and called Happy to bring the car around, Steve and Tony were both tired and happy to return home.

As they drove down their street, Steve remembered just how happy he was that they’d decided to live outside the city. It had been a distinct change of pace for him and Tony. They’d both grown up in the city, after all — but as they passed the mailbox at the bottom of the drive Morgan had nearly, but not quite, run into when learning to ride her bike, Steve knew it had been exactly the right decision for their family. 

Tony sighed where he was draped against Steve’s side.

“Home sweet home,” he said.

“Ten bucks says the boys are up but Morgan’s asleep.” 

It would be an improvement on the last time Auntie Nat and Uncle Bucky were in charge of babysitting. Tony smiled. 

“Twenty says they’ve overtaken the so-called responsible adults we left them with, made a fort in the living room, and are all still wide awake.”

Steve grinned because yeah, Tony was probably closer to accurate. Knowing Bucky and Nat, the fort would even have the structural integrity to withstand heavy nerf gun fire and Harley’s potential potato-gun ambushes.

Happy stopped the car and moved to get out. 

“It’s all good, Hap,” Steve said quickly. “I’ve got the door. You just head home. Thanks for everything, I know it’s an unusually late night.”

“No worries, boss,” Happy said. “Hope you two had a good night.”

“We did,” Steve assured. 

“Take the next two days off, Hap,” Tony said. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“Thanks so much, boss. See you then.”

Steve swung the door open, stepped out, and held it open for Tony to exit the town car. 

“Such a gentleman,” Tony teased, smiling.

“I try,” Steve said and held out his arm for Tony, joking with the formality of the gesture. Tony slipped his arm into Steve’s and pulled him close. They approached the front door arm in arm and then paused before opening it. “Ready to face the unknown?” Steve asked, reaching for the handle. 

“Always.” Tony took Steve’s hand, laced their fingers together, and squeezed. “Bring on the chaos.”

He pulled open the door and... 

Well, there was a fort. 

“Hello?” Steve called into the empty living space. “Anyone home?”

“You’ve returned!” Bucky exclaimed, markedly quieter than usual. So someone was probably asleep in the fort he was carefully disentangling himself from, then.

“It’s about time,” Nat said, sauntering out of the kitchen with an ice cream cone in hand. “We were about to crash in the guest room if you two didn’t come home soon.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay,” Steve said. 

Bucky had just managed to free himself from the sheet that made up the doorway of the fort. From what Tony could tell, it had been constructed using kitchen chairs, nearly all the blankets in the house, a spare folding table they’d only ever used for card games, and what was left of one of Tony’s work benches before some lab explosion had blown off the end of it. 

“Nah, we should take off,” Bucky said. He’d managed to get up off the floor at this point. “As much fun as we have with these kids of yours, we’ve got plans tomorrow. Nat’s heading out on a mission Monday.”

“We’ve got a date planned,” Nat said, smirking as she bit off a section of wafer cone with a crunch. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she looked over at Bucky, and Steve couldn’t help laughing. 

“Then by all means, head home. God knows you deserve some downtime after wrangling our children for an evening.” It was the truth. Steve knew how exhausting it could be from experience.

“Nonsense,” Nat popped the last bite of cone into her mouth. “They were perfect little angels.”

Tony snorted. “Did you finally have to scare the boys into behaving?”

“Of course not,” Bucky said. “Simple bribery worked just fine. She showed them some cheat codes on their new video game, so they were pretty thrilled. And Princess Morgan, well. Nat’s always been her hero, so she was on her best behavior.”

“Princess Morgan?” Steve asked skeptically, peering into the fort for a glimpse of the seven-year-old in question. 

“She fell asleep with the tiara on,” Bucky said by way of explanation. “Rules are rules, man. You don’t double cross the Princess Morgan in spitting distance of the castle.”

“Oh, so it’s a castle?”

“Of course.” Nat tipped her chin at the ring of blue sheets encircling the fort. “Can’t you see the mote?”

“Guess that explains the stuffed sharks,” Steve observed idly. “Is that a piranha? Where did she get a piranha stuffed animal?”

Tony raised his hands innocently. “Don’t look at me. I didn't give it to her.”

“I did.” Nat smirked. “It’s for castle security. Obviously.”

“Naturally. State-of-the-art castle-security piranha. What was I thinking?” Tony said, laughing a little. 

“His name is Derek,” Bucky informed helpfully. 

Steve laughed outright at that and Tony joined in. 

“Well, thank you for bringing Derek into our lives. And seriously, thanks for tonight,” Steve said. 

“Any time,” Nat said, coming over to give Steve and Tony each a hug with Bucky right behind her. “It’s always fun to remind them why we’re their favorite aunt and uncle.”

“Try aunt and uncle least likely to adhere to the rules,” Steve said without malice, hugging Natasha tight.

“That too,” Bucky said, smiling unrepentantly. “Good night, guys.”

“Night. Have fun tomorrow.”

“Thanks! You guys too.”

Nat and Bucky pulled the door closed behind them.

“Should we consider trying to move Princess Morgan?” Tony asked, glancing at the fort. “Or can she stay in her lavish castle for the night?”

“Knowing Buck and Nat, they put so many cushions in there she’s going to be more than comfortable enough.” Steve shrugged. “Might as well let her stay, don’t you think?”

“Well, I’m certainly not brave enough to fend off the fearsome creatures in the mote alone, so if you say she’s staying, she stays.” 

“Forgot to ask them if the boys are asleep,” Steve pointed out.

“On a Saturday? With a new cheat code? There’s absolutely no way. Even if Peter fell asleep, it was probably holding the controller and I’m sure Harley nudged him awake.” 

“Teenagers.”

“What did we get ourselves into, huh?” Steve thought about it for a second. Their life was crazy. But... the perfect kind of crazy.  Just like the two of them.

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” Tony asked quietly. 

“Definitely not. But I’m so thankful that we are.”

“Me too.”

Steve looked at his husband quietly for a moment, considering. Tony caught his eye after a second and raised his eyebrows. When Steve didn’t answer, Tony got impatient.

“What?”

“Come with me,” Steve said, holding his hand out. 

Tony placed his hand in Steve’s tentatively. Steve was smiling, but Tony was curious and a little confused.

“Where are we going?” Tony dragged his feet deliberately slowly as Steve towed him through the living room and out onto the screened in back porch. Steve didn’t say anything. When Tony slowed to nearly a stop, Steve tugged on his hand impatiently. “Really, Steve?” 

“Come on, don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” 

“Then come on.” Steve smirked a little. He opened the screen door and pulled Tony along with him into the back yard. “I promise it’ll be cute, even if it is cheesy as hell. But that’s kinda my MO.”

“Oh. Am I being wooed?” Tony teased. “It’s been a while.”

“I know,” Steve said, his voice suddenly frustrated. Not at Tony, though. After twelve years together, Tony could tell the difference. 

“Honey, I promise you I’m  _joking_ . Remember last week when you picked up Morgan  _and_ stopped on the way home to get the dish soap I use to get grease off my hands because you noticed I ran out? That’s as good as a grand gesture when your life is as crazy as ours.” 

Tony stopped beside Steve in the yard when he finally stopped walking forward. 

The moon was full overhead, illuminating the backyard enough that they weren’t in danger of tripping over anything the kids left out or running into the play structure which was still several yards away. The crickets Peter loved to catch and assign names to were chirping up a storm, and the dull background chatter of katydids and bullfrogs near the pond also helped fill the silence as Tony waited for Steve to explain what he was up to.

“Dance with me,” Steve said finally. 

Tony stared at him. He... had not expected that, to say the least. There wasn’t any music, unless he counted the choir of crickets who refused to quit, and there wasn’t exactly an occasion for it, especially considering they’d just left a party where they’d danced more than they had in months. 

“I’m not following,” Tony admitted.

Steve smiled a little and leaned in to capture Tony’s lips in a deep, slow kiss. 

Tony wasn’t stupid. The last thing he planned to do was protest.

They kissed for some unknown period of time, and Tony realized exactly how much he missed just kissing his husband. Kissing that went beyond morning goodbyes, evening greetings, or frantic, heated kisses fueled by desire. The slow, sensual kissing that he’d fallen hopelessly in love with way back when they started dating.

Steve pulled away first. He brushed his thumb along Tony’s cheekbone.

“I love you,” Steve said, simply. “I had fun tonight, but I still want a moment that’s just us, no audience. It’s been a while since we’ve had that. So. Dance with me?”

Tony laughed a little. _God, I absolutely adore this man._ “Yeah, honey. Of course.” Tony pressed close into Steve’s arms, resting his cheek right against Steve’s chest. Was it the best, most ideal position for dancing? Probably not, but they’d make it work. Steve wasn’t exactly complaining as he pulled Tony closer. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading, you guys rock :) <3.
> 
> Also, I'm [@superhusbands-superfan](https://superhusbands-superfan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to come fangirl about Stony, or even toss me a prompt. I can't promise I'll write it, but I love people sharing ideas!


End file.
